kerlifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:IveeTh0
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kerli Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tea Party (video) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fingernails (Talk) 18:35, July 10, 2010 Hola! ^.^ i don't speak much spanish but welcome to the Kerli wikia! ^.^ my friend Fingernails does though if you wanna talk to him! ♥ hi! what is he shy?.. jaja absolutey! do u have facebook? ^.^ yes, i do have FB, i'm Luna Maxwel on there ^.^ just look for the red eye ^.^ um, i don't think F is shy ^.^ he's actually the admin so i think you can ask him whatever you wanna know aboutt he wikia ^.^ so how are you? ♥ ok! im fine you? im Ivan Tello on fbook Where are u from? ^.^ i'm good, but a wittle sick =( i'm from Oklahoma ^.^ but it's really hot here... where are you from? (though that may be obvious...) ♥ upps! okay hope u get better soon! im from argentina , cordoba it is reaaly cold here!!!!!!!!! wow, it must be, it's cold here too for some reason...(i think global warming is a bunch of lies...) hope it doesn't get to cold! i don't want ya to freeze! ♥ haha no! ill make sure to have careful! hey , whats going on with fingernails, seems so serious ...... XD good, freezeing is like, painful... um, it was nothing, we're just uhm, being weird. what's up with you? ♥ ah .. good i am soo weirdd feels like im in home , =) do you personally know him? aw, yay! ^.^ i like making people feel at home ^.^ yeah, i've know him for a while, why? ♥ hehe nothing i was just asking how old are u? i'm 13 ^.^ but i look 17 and i act 5 XD you? ♥ haha, im 16 ^.^ oooh, well i have to go now, my brother wants on =( we share a computer...see ya later! ♥ bye ! :) Hey! i missed you ^.^ everything okay? o.O väärikus, armastus, ühtsus Hii! Yeah ,everithing's fine , Except that i've realized that there are people with really bad mood in this world.. . yeah, a lot of people tend to be mean in this world...has someone been hurting you!? i'll kick their ass for you, dude!!! just gimme an adress! i'll go right now! seriosuly, who's hurting you? o.O väärikus, armastus, ühtsus Interwiki Hello! I've set up the Spanish wiki at es.kerli.wikia.com. You can find more help here or just ask me. Cheers! fingernails 03:09, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay F, listen , What i CAN do is translate all the texts,articles,titles,etc, to Spanish. What I Can't do is to set up all the templates,boxes,and all that .. . .So i think u might want to take care of it . .. If u want obviously, Hugs! =) New skin I was so excited to start with a blank canvas :D I'll be doing the same for the Spanish wiki, soon. :) fingernails 02:45, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :It's just a matter of learning the software. It's much, much easier than it looks. fingernails 03:01, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::XD fingernails 03:08, October 1, 2010 (UTC) i'm laughing too i think as long as you stomach doesn't explode you're good XD it's good to laugh, if you don't, you get all...depressed. what do you you're peein? o.O väärikus, armastus, ühtsus if it is a real word i would assume it mean you're peeing your pants =)P go ahead and laugh! it's fun to laugh! what's life without laughter? väärikus, armastus, ühtsus =O what happened to your page? it was so pretty, now it's all empty...what's wrong, Love? väärikus, armastus, ühtsus oh... okay then ^.^ i just thought you were sad or something like i was when i did that to my user page...and i don't like when my friends are sad! *hugs* (and i am sooooo not a hot cherry bomb, my silly Strange boy XD) väärikus, armastus, ühtsus =D yay! you made your page all pretty ^.^ *hugzzzzzz* väärikus, armastus, ühtsus yes! i loves it with all my wittle heart! ♥ väärikus, armastus, ühtsus you're welcome! so how are you? väärikus, armastus, ühtsus me is tired too, but that's just because i'm a vampyre, i don't like the daytime too much. hope you can get some sleep soon, don't want you to be all tired for ever =O väärikus, armastus, ühtsus ^.^ okay, goodlight silly i love you too Strange Boy väärikus, armastus, ühtsus XD trust me, on here this is nothing compared to our dear Fingernails♥ yeah, i figured your computer was doing that, alot of my friends have computers like that; that's why we don't see Fingernails that much here. sorry i was gone when you got back, my brother...he's a total moron XP like's to kick me off just when i'm having fun. love ya 2, Strange Boy! XO väärikus, armastus, ühtsus HAPPY HALLOWEEN! =D it has been a while... i'm awesome! i'm sick of having olive oil in my hair but other than that i'm awesome! how are you? väärikus, armastus, ühtsus YAY FOR BLOODY SURGEONS!!!=D yeah, i'm not allowed to do that stuff T.T i love the creepy stuff though ^.^ but my parents take all the fun out of it T.T väärikus, armastus, ühtsus =OOOOOOO WHO TOLD YOU!? =O was it Meko!? Fingernails is going to kill me... seriously, who told you? väärikus, armastus, ühtsus oh, you saw i made the page, didn't you? ^-^; oops... okay, let's talk later on facebook, I'm pretty sure i'm a dead girl allready väärikus, armastus, ühtsus lol, he told me not to tell anybody, so that's why i think he's going to kill me xD how are you though? it's been forever... and don't worry, i knew it was you anyways =) väärikus, armastus, ühtsus Re: Superguy You're doing amazing work on the Spanish wiki! I'll get the slider set up and you can update it and/or change it whenever you'd like. fingernails 01:31, December 16, 2010 (UTC) OH MY GOD!!! that is...that...oh my GOD!!! i wish i could kick all the asses of the guys that ruined your vaction! =O your iPod!?!?!? really!? i feel so bad for you!!!......you can have mine if you want <=) i hope everything get's better for you, vaction should be fun! not hell! *hugz* get some sleep my Strange Boy, I•L•U• =) väärikus, armastus, ühtsus and don't die!!! =O please don't, you're too special to die~ väärikus, armastus, ühtsus don't work too hard!!! =O yay! new iPod!!!!!! i'm so happy for you!!! wait, Justin and Selena are together? OoO oh, my God, you poor thing, you must be tramatized! *hugz* i love you too you Strange silly boy ^-^ väärikus, armastus, ühtsus Re: I'm back :O Welcome back! fingernails 23:59, May 24, 2011 (UTC)